Most all electrical connectors that are used to connect geophones at spaced locations along a seismic cable use one type or another of a pin and socket arrangement. Although modern connector structures are generally quite reliable, the female socket or receptacle usually is surrounded by an integral part of the molded connector body. When the socket fails for any reason, the entire connector assembly must be replaced because there is no way to remove the socket without damaging the molded body. On the other hand it is highly desirable to be able to repair a geophone string in the field in a simple and reliable manner so that a seismic survey can proceed with a minimum of downtime in the event of a loss of electrical continuity at some point in the string.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved seismic electrical connector having a female socket assembly that is field replaceable so that the entire connector need not be replaced in the event a socket fails for one reason or another.